Scream For Me
by Radioactive Flying Hedgehogs
Summary: Wakamatsu freaks out over Sakurai missing practice when he hears some noise behind the stage in the gym. What happens when he peeks and disobeys Imayoshi's direct order? What will Imayoshi do? ImayoshixWakamatsu


Wakamatsu glared at the hoop as he aimed for a minute before letting loose the ball, it falling through the hoop easily. It was time for practice, but as usual someone was missing. That wasn't what had him on edge though. Sure Aomine was usually late or absent altogether, but Sakurai was missing as well and he never missed practice.

Glancing at the door the blond started off grumbling angrily before he shouted his frustration at the smaller male being missing and how he was positive it was the work of that "lazy bastard". "Wakamatsu stop your screeching," Imayoshi called from his spot several feet over, smiling even though it was obvious he wasn't happy.

"I can't help it! Sakurai is never late for practice and I bet it's because of that asshole," Wakamatsu grumbled angrily as he retrieved his ball, squishing it between his fists as he imagined it to be Aomine's head. He couldn't help but worry about the smaller male considering he was always being pushed around by the blue haired teenager.

"Sakurai can take care of himself," Imayoshi replied clearly starting to get irritated as everyone else was clearly practicing properly. "Now get back to practice before I make you," The shorter male replied grin widening though Susa swore he could see a vein beginning to throb on their captain's head.

While everyone else knew not to mess with their captain when he started to get angry (How else could those demon rumors get started?) Wakamatsu continued to fuss about the missing member. Just as the brown haired male was going to force the other to practice they heard a thump coming from the stage at the end of the gym.

The stage was used by the principal for announcements occasionally as well as by the drama club if their stage was occupied, but right now no one should have been there. This got Wakamatsu all fired up about spies as he stomped his way over to the stage.

"I wouldn't go over there if I were you," Imayoshi said seriously as he stopped walking and stared at the other.

"Huh? Why not?" Wakamatsu asked confused as he looked over his shoulder at the smaller male.

"Who cares why, just listen to your captain and practice," He replied with a mysterious smile.

"What kind of answer is that?!" Wakamatsu replied bristling as he climbed onto the stage where the team liked to eat.

"I'm warning you Wakamatsu, get back here or I'll make you scream," The captain replied watching as the other paused briefly as if considering the consequences.

Wakamatsu figured the punishment for looking would just be harder practice and he could deal with that. More than anything though he wanted to find out what the thump he heard was. Going over to the curtain he peeked through and froze at what his eyes saw. His jaw dropped, but no sound came out as though his screams were frozen as well.

"I told you if you didn't listen I would make you scream," Imayoshi said from over his shoulder suddenly causing the scream that had been stuck to release itself, startling the team as well as the two behind the curtain.

"Now get back to practice," The glasses wearing male replied forcefully as he shoved the other teenager back towards the court. Though in his shock the blond just stumbled and fell off the stage. Imayoshi said nothing else as he took a more graceful approach to getting back to ground level before he hauled the larger male to his feet and placed a ball in his hands.

Wordlessly he then shoved the other to his team mates before resuming what he had been doing before the interruption. The rest of the team stared silently for a moment before they thought it in their best interest to pretend nothing had happened. Susa took it upon himself to try and engage the practically comatose blond so that their captain didn't do anything worse.

* * *

Back up on the stage, hidden behind thick curtains, Sakurai was worriedly looking back where Wakamatsu had been moments earlier. He had been freaking out already over the suggestion of what they were doing while they should be practicing and now someone seeing them only added to his panic.

"Stop freaking out Ryo, you're squeezing too tightly," Aomine ordered through grit teeth as he held the other up, unable to move as the smaller boy panicked.

"I'm sorry!" The light haired male apologized frantically as he tried to relax himself.

Safe to say it didn't work very well and the dark skinned male quickly took control and grabbed the other's cock, stroking him into relaxation so that they could continue.

* * *

When practice ended Wakamatsu was still in relative shock at what he had seen at the beginning of practice. He never thought he would see the timid Sakurai doing something like that not only on school grounds, but when he should be at practice as well. Sure when they were on the basketball court he was as selfish as any of them, but he never struck the blond as someone who would do those sorts of things.

_'It has to be the work of the bastard Aomine' _He thought miserably as he chewed on the front of his shirt to keep himself from screaming out in frustration.

"Don't tear holes in your clothes, you'll look like a hobo," Imayoshi said as he walked up behind the other, smacking him in the head as he did so. Wakamatsu just drooped in response, mindlessly walking beside the smaller male.

"By the way Wakamatsu you're coming to my house," He informed the taller male with that same mysterious smile from earlier on his face. Wakamatsu sighed and followed the other, not even feeling spirited enough to protest.

He had been there a few times before, but never for much or long so when he got there he looked around a bit as his captain led him to his room. Once there the blond opened his mouth to ask why the other wanted him to come over when he was suddenly pushed against the wall just beside the door.

He stared wide eyed at the brunette as the door slammed shut beside him, Imayoshi smiling serenely from his spot in front of the other.

"I told you that I would make you scream if you looked behind that curtain," Imayoshi said with a smile as his eyes opened a bit to leer at the other.

Wakamatsu's mouth open and shut like a fish's as he tried to find the words to express how stunned he was at the older male's behavior. He couldn't believe what the other was doing, practically starting to flail as said man started reaching into his pants.

"Don't worry Wakamatsu, my parents work late so we'll have the house to ourselves," The shorter male then said as if that was what the blond was really worried about in the first place.

"Don't just touch people without their permission!" Wakamatsu shouted as he tried to fish the other's hand out of his pants without getting his cock yanked painfully.

"You gave me permission the moment you disobeyed my orders today," Imayoshi replied seriously as he used one had to pin the taller male's left hand, the other still intent on stroking him into arousal.

Wakamatsu grunted in reply as he felt himself starting to respond to the older male's touches. "Now just sit back _Kosuke_ and let me make you scream," Imayoshi replied grinning as he felt the other throb in his hand at the mention of his name.

"Idiot! You expect me to sit back and do nothing?!" The taller male replied even though it was obvious he had no idea what to do with his hands anyways. The one free one was currently clenched by his side.

"I do," Imayoshi replied as he finally started getting a pleasing reaction from the other. Despite having never thought about doing something like this before with his captain Wakamatsu was getting swept away pretty easily and the brunette liked it.

Before he knew it his senpai had gotten him fully hard and all he could do was lean against the wall and enjoy it. What he wasn't expecting in the haze of pleasure was for the shorter male to suddenly grab him and throw him onto the bed.

Eyes wide he stared up at his senpai as the other loomed over him grinning like a madman. He was stunned by his forcefulness, but at the same time surprised at how aroused he was by all of this.

Imayoshi took advantage of the normally loud teenager's silence by swiftly removing his shorts and boxers. By the time the blond realized he was being stripped the older teenager was working on his shirt.

Once he had stripped the younger male bare the brunette pushed him onto his back before reaching into his nightstand for something. Wakamatsu's eyes widened when he saw that it was a bottle of lube. It wouldn't have gotten him so worked up had he not noticed that he was the only one naked and thus the only one who that lube could be meant for.

"W-W-Wait! What makes you think I'm bottoming?!" Wakamatsu stuttered out, attempting to back away from the other, his eyes locked on the bottle of lube.

"I don't think, I know," Imayoshi replied following steadily the glint in his eyes telling the taller male that he would lose this battle.

Wakamatsu made a choking sound in his throat, surprised at the other's domineering presence. Imayoshi took that chance to quickly grab the younger male's legs and hike them up above his shoulders. Grinning he slicked up his fingers before he deftly slipped one into the other teenager's entrance.

The short haired male grunted at the sudden intrusion, immediately tightening around his captain's finger.

"Ah ah ah~ _Kosuke_ relax unless you _want_ it to hurt_," _The dark haired male then said as he started stretching the other out. He wasn't going to take things slow on the other, if Wakamatsu wanted it to feel good he would have to learn to relax quickly.

Said blond was doing his best, but he winced in pain when the other added a second and eventually a third finger. All he could think of was what he saw during practice today and how he saw Sakurai taking it from Aomine. He couldn't believe something so large could fit in such a small hole.

He was startled out of his revelry when Imayoshi managed to brush something inside him causing him to moan out suddenly. When he realized what he had done Wakamatsu's eyes widened and he covered his mouth in shock.

"Now now _Kosuke_, I told you I was going to make you scream so you might as well let it all out," The bespectacled male said as he aimed for that spot again causing the other to try and hold back another moan.

He continued to stretch the younger teenager for a little longer before he got too impatient for his own release. Pulling his fingers out the older of the two stood up on his knees as he pulled his shirt off before he pulled his manhood out of his pants. Wakamatsu could only watch as his senpai lubed up member in preparation, staring at his impressive length.

When he was ready Imayoshi lifted the taller male's legs once more, ignoring the blond's frantic words about that not being able to fit as he lined himself up. Once he was in place the smiling male wordlessly pushed himself inside the other.

Wakamatsu let out a groan as he was penetrated, gripping the sheets tightly as he felt himself open up to the other more than he thought possible. He barely got any time to adjust to the older male's size before the other started moving, though at least he started off slow.

Imayoshi chuckled as he watched the younger teenager's facial expressions change with just about each thrust. It felt so good to have the large loudmouth under his control that he found it hard to be even a little nice to him, just wanting to make him succumb even more. Panting softly the brunette upped his speed, grinning as the other started getting more and more into it.

Wakamatsu closed his eyes tightly as the captain increased his pace, leaving the teenager no time to adjust at his own. Panting heavily all he could was try to make this easier as quickly as he could. Reaching between his legs the blond grabbed his penis and started stroking rapidly, head falling back as pleasure shot up his spine.

The older male's eyes widened slightly when he saw the taller of the two reach between his legs and start to pleasure himself, the combination of the two making the blond moan.

"Louder," The shorter male ordered as he started thrusting rougher, looking for that spot that made the other moan uncontrollably. When he found it the younger male let out a loud moan much to his senpai's delight. Imayoshi continued to aim for that area, holding the other teen's legs up to get the best angle to work with.

Wakamatsu couldn't believe that he was bottoming to his shorter captain and that he was enjoying it as much as he was. Being as naturally loud as he normally was he was even more vocal in bed. Though he found it hard to find time to be embarrassed about it since his mind was swimming in the pleasure that he was receiving from the other.

His senpai wasn't slacking either, he was doing his utmost to make the blond scream his lungs out like he said he would. Before he knew it the younger male felt his orgasm approaching and he screamed in pleasure as it flowed over him.

He released all over his stomach and he could only stare wide eyed as Imayoshi dipped his finger in it and lapped it up like it was a sweet treat. Before he could freak out over how gross that was though the other continued to thrust into him, not even giving him much of a break.

"Geez, give a guy a break," He grunted out as the other resumed the previous speed. His grunts eventually turned from grunts to gasps and then finally to moans once more.

"You won't get a break until I come at least once," The older male replied as he practically forced the other to bend in a c as he fucked him. It took him a bit longer but he soon came, coating the inside of the other's ass with his cum.

When the blond felt the other cum he felt himself too reach his limit for the second time that day, coming seconds after the other.

Panting softly Imayoshi pulled out before planting himself in the spot beside his team mate.

"That was too much captain," Wakamatsu complained as he laid there limp as a wet noodle.

"If my parents didn't get home soon we would have had a few more rounds to go," The older male informed the blond with a chilling smile.

Wakamatsu just stared at him aghast to see that there was no trace of a lie in either his voice or his appearance.

"Just you wait _Kosuke_ I'll make you scream more," He replied with a sure nod of his head.

The blond could only shiver in horror at what lay ahead for him...


End file.
